A Captain's Greek Slave
by HikariChi13
Summary: It's Halloween and it's a busy day for Konoha's class of rookie nine. With still a lot to prepare for this year's event, Naruto and Sasuke manage to find some time for themselves. After months of flirting, Sasuke is determined to make his Captain's wishes come true... Warnings: Cursing, Yaoi, Lemon, etc. NaruSasu. Giftfic for Shadowpen55!


_Alright, so I know most of ya'll were waiting for this yesterday and it was actually supposed to have been posted up the night before Halloween, but due to some computer complications, I couldn't post it... Anyway, this is for the Halloween contest winner, **Shadowpen55**! I did my best and I hope you and all my other readers will enjoy this special Halloween tale._

_I will conduct another contest and this time it is for Thanksgiving! The person who is the **tenth** person to **favorite/review** will have the chance to have the same opportunity to pick the **pairing and the plot**!_

_Good luck to you all and I hope you had a wonderful Halloween!_

_Unbeta'd_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Warnings: read the summary_

**_Added note: Pay attention to the change of POV (point of view)_**

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

"Hey Naruto, are you going to help me with Sasuke?"

"Bug off Forehead! He's helping me, isn't that right Naruto!"

"No way! Naruto—"

_Naruto. Naruto. Naruto._

'Kami, kill me now,' was the single thought running through my mind as I grumbled exasperatedly. Of course, the girls didn't notice because they were too immersed in their stupid quarrel. It's the same routine everyday ever since the female population at Konoha High received information that I, Naruto Uzumaki, am Sasuke Uchiha's number one friend.

Well, _only_ friend.

The teme is excruciatingly socially awkward that I can't imagine him having anymore friends. I'm surprised I'm even considered a friend. Nonetheless, once the girls found out that their heartthrob of an asshole was closely associated with me, they have done everything in their power to persuade me into helping them sway the Uchiha into their awaiting arms. Even though they were infuriating, I enjoyed the various gifts, or shall I say _incentives_, that I gathered. I can say that I'm well in stock with a life supply of ramen and other countless objects of my interest.

I'm pretty sure my mother sent them a thank you card since now she won't have to pay for my ramen. Evidently, knowing how the bastard would not take it too kindly if I ever attempted to aid the girls, I have done everything in my capacity to avoid them. But they were so goddamn persistent! No matter how many times I rejected them, no matter how many times I made it blatantly obvious that I had no interest in helping them woo the young Uchiha, they still did not grasp the message.

I know when one is in love they are blind to everything around them, but god bless everything holy, it didn't mean you had to have the intellectual capability of a squirrel. Now, I'm not saying all the girls at the school had the unfortunate love illness that made them stupid to everything, but I can't help to associate them in the same category, especially when the two most notorious of them all were yelling in my ear.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Here I am, trying to enjoy a delicious sandwich that my mother had whole-heartedly put all her loving effort in making, in peace, and these girls won't leave me alone! I barely have any time for myself because I have to help with the haunted house we're hoping to open this Halloween at our school this year. I mean, what does it take for a guy to eat his damn sandwich in harmony around here!?

"Hey are you listening?!"

I sighed, rising from my previous comfortable seated position against the tree, and swept off any bread crumbs I had gotten on my uniform.

"I hear you loud and clear. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and eat my sandwich in peace," I muttered, making my way around the bickering girls only to be stopped, their tiny hands seizing my arms.

"Don't be mean—"

"—it won't kill you to get us a small date with Sasuke-kun!"

I rolled my eyes at the palpable worship these girls held for my best friend. Crossing my arms, after they let go, I scrutinized the desperate expressions filled with wide watery eyes and pouty lips. I wanted to snort at their pathetic attempt to convince me and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You… You girls remind me of something," I finally said, grinning from ear to ear, relishing the small blushes that suddenly tainted their soft pale skin.

"Really?" Sakura asked as she twirled a strand of pink hair, purposely fluttering her heavy mascara clad eyelashes.

"What is it?" Ino questioned, smiling shyly.

I had to stop myself from laughing, hoping that they didn't detect the slight twitch of my lips.

"Mondays, you girls remind me of Mondays."

The confusion that instantly shadowed their bashful features made it hard to contain the bubbling of mirth.

"Why?"

"I don't like you," I said, snickering at the immediate flush of anger that flashed across their faces. I avoided their slaps and beatings to the best of my ability, only to escape with minor injuries.

"You asshole—"

"—How rude," Ino finished with a harsh slap against my arm.

I grunted, watching them stomp off in the other direction. I massaged the sore spots as I slid down the rough bark of the tree, my groaning increasing as I realized the potential tears on my sweater. I closed my eyes, releasing an alleviated sigh now that the bothersome nuisances have gone.

'They'll come tomorrow… They always do….'

"Why do you look like you're going to snap at any moment?"

I jerked my head upwards, my gaze settling on a frail teen with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Sasuke.."

xNaruXSasux

(Sasuke's POV)

"Sasuke…"

I titled my head, my stare narrowing slightly as I examined the developing bruises that littered his chin and cheekbones. I can only imagine how the rest of his body looked like. I clenched my fists, thankful that I had them in my pockets. I bowed my head, strands of onyx hair falling freely, tickling my cold cheeks. The aroma of freshly cut grass and dirt flooded my senses. In the far distance, the laughter and cries of excitement from my peers vaguely filled my ears.

"What happened?" I asked bleakly, stepping closer until I sat myself in front of the blond, the leaves and twigs crunching beneath my weight.

I saw him hesitate, his azure eyes looking to his left as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I knew he was going to lie. Naruto was a nice guy like that. He didn't like creating situations that might hinder him or the people he held close. I felt myself redden dimly, fully aware that I was one of those people. I lowered my softening gaze, sensing the tight constricting of my chest flutter with butterflies.

"I…I got hurt when I was on my way over here," Naruto whispered, smiling that crooked grin I loved.

"Hn, don't lie to me dobe," I snarled harshly, glaring at the slight wince he had involuntarily released as I touched his jaw with the tip of my fingers. Naruto leaned into my caress, his eyes closing to half-mast.

Naruto breathed, letting me analyze the wounds as I growled at the darkening bruises.

"Sasuke—"

"It was them wasn't it?"

"Teme, I can't help it. They aggravate me to no end," He sighed, frowning at my scowling face, "I can be… somewhat patient, but they are so annoying."

"Just tell them I'm not interested and to leave you alone," I replied, soothingly rubbing the hard clenching of his jawline.

Naruto laughed, the wonderful sound filling my ears. I felt myself respond, the twitch of my lips struggling to lift into a smile of my own.

"Now I know how you feel, bastard. I give you props," He chuckled, "For someone who has the patience of a two-year old; you sure know how to handle them."

I allowed myself to smirk, raising an elegantly trimmed eyebrow.

"It's only because murder is frowned upon in society that they are still alive. Not to mention I enjoy watching you writhe in pain. It doesn't hurt to let you experience some of the agony I go through every day."

"Ass," Naruto grumbled, pouting faintly as he crossed his massive arms across his broad chest, "I don't understand what they see in you. I mean, you look like a girl. Are feminine guys in these days?"

"I. Don't. Look. Like. A. Girl."

Naruto waved me off, which I took great offence in, and grinned.

"Yeah you do. You have a small face with supple unblemished skin, your hair is shiny and long, and you're body… it's so thin and curvy, especially your hips," He trailed off, his blue eyes glazing with lust as they traced down my form. I felt myself shiver, not from the cool wind brushing delicately over us, but from the sheer sensual tension thick in the air.

It's been that way for some time now. The small indications of something other than friendship: the light grazes of skin, the peeking glances, and the close proximity.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked, his voice taking a huskier tone. He grabbed his handbag and rummaged through it quickly before pulling out a horrendous orange jacket.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I uttered flatly, rejecting the offending piece of garment.

Naruto rolled his eyes, the jacket retreating back into his handbag as he closed it.

"Gosh, you're so picky. Not only do you look like a girl, but you act like one too."

"Dobe, you're pushing it," I gritted out, glaring at the smirking blond.

He stared at me, long and hard, almost as if he was contemplating a great decision. He leaned forward, his nose skimming against my own, clumsily invading my personal space. I held my breath, my eyelids lowering until Naruto's face became a hazy image. His hot breath washed over my trembling lips and I anticipated what would come next. My heart thudded against my ribcage, my breathing coming in short breathes.

I was ready. The mood was there.

And just as quickly as it came, it was gone. I felt a harsh pressure between my brows as I was forced to tumble backwards. I caught myself from completely falling on my ass, my palms scraping painfully against the rock and dirt.

"What the hell?!"

"You shouldn't crinkle you're brows like that. You'll get wrinkles and then you'll ruin that pretty face of yours," Naruto scolded, "Why do you think you're dad looks unhappy all the time!"

I scowled, bitterly slapping his large hand away.

"Stop referring me to a girl! I'm a man through and through!"

"Oh, I'm only kidding, don't get your panties into a twist," Naruto grinned, dodging an oncoming fist and grasping my frail fist in his own.

I gasped, finding myself in a warm embrace, my body savoring the heat he was giving off. My hands placed themselves flat against his toned chest as our bodies pressed against each other. His fingers carefully tilted my chin upwards and I found losing myself in a sea of crystalline blue. I gulped, questioning the situation as I shoved down the hope of a kiss. Was he finally going to do it? Was he waiting for me to finish what he started?

Naruto…

"For some reason, I like it better when you say my name. It doesn't make my stomach ache."

Naruto smirked against my skin, his lips touching my temple as they began to trail down my cheeks to my ear. I didn't realize I had said his name out loud. Biting my lip from moaning, I clutched onto his navy sweater and pressed myself closer to his welcoming warmth. I shuddered, my half-lidded gaze begging him to do what we have been craving to do.

'Kiss me,' I thought, 'Kiss me Naruto… Just move your head a little to the left and finish what you started...'

My arms surrounded his neck, my position soon obtaining a seductive posture. Our hips were pressed against each other, my thighs encasing his hips, and I flushed at the thought of him feeling my desire. I ran my fingers through his wild blond hair, the thick tresses feeling like velvet as I massaged his scalp.

He moaned, his blue eyes rolling in the back of his head. Even with all the bruises, Naruto still managed to look sexy as hell. I believe it just heightened his manly features further. I let my fingertips trace the straight ridge of his nose, the muscular jawline, and his lips.

Those lips that I yearned to devour with my own.

I almost gave into my temptation when I saw the pink muscle wet his lips as he awaited my next move. His lips glistened and the shiny jewelry that decorated his bottom lip glinted in the soft sunlight. A single lip ring adorned the kissable mouth.

"Sasuke," He whispered huskily, it nearly made me whimper with need.

"Naruto, please ki—"

"—Hey guys! I finally found you! For a second there, I thought you were going to skip the meeting for the Haunted House."

I jumped off the blonde's lap and onto the grass, wincing when my palms came in contact with the rough earth once more.

"C'mon, we'll be late and I for one can't afford to get another tardy."

"We hear you dog breath," Naruto retorted, standing as he straightened his crinkled clothing.

I fought down the mortification and struggled to get up on my wobbly feet. Muttering under my breath, I scowled at the grass stains that now tarnished my khakis. I scrunched my nose, feeling dirty and a mess. Kiba snickered in the background and I had the sudden urge to kick him down a few notches. However, considering his height to my own, I doubt it was a fight I would win.

Honestly speaking, I didn't blame Naruto for making fun of me. If I were in his position, I would most likely do the same. For a lack of a better word, I do look feminine. I was not blessed with a strong body and other masculine features as opposed to Naruto or Kiba, who were human giants. My slender figure and graceful features attracted both genders, I received many love letters, and much to my annoyance, often times more than not, I was groped in the train and what little knowledge I knew of self-defense kept me from unleashing my personal bodyguards on their sorry asses.

'Damn train perverts…'

"Hey," Naruto spoke softly, tenderly grabbing my injured hands in his own as he soothingly rubbed his thumbs on the back of my hands, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Was I too rough?"

'You can be as rough as you want,' was what I wanted to say, but I refrained from letting my perverted thoughts declare themselves.

"I'm fine, just some scratches," I reassured him, effectively wiping off the worry marring his beautiful face.

He brought my hands to his lips and I nearly fainted when they made contact on my heated skin. I held my breath, ogling the way Naruto's full lips pressed themselves softly against my hands. I barely felt it; I was not sure if it was because my blood was rushing too quickly to my head that caused me to feel light-headed or Naruto's lips naturally felt like the softest flower petals known to man.

"C'mon lovebirds! You guys can make out later!"

Naruto blushed furiously, spluttering adorably.

"Shut up mutt!" He shouted harmlessly, glancing my way every so often. I let myself smirk and walked away with a sense of satisfaction. The thought of Naruto's lack of rejection made it seem like a promised kiss and that somehow brightened my day.

xNaruXSasux

"—I think we can all agree about our positions in the Haunted House. Don't forget where you'll be stationed. I conclude this meeting, see you guys tonight."

Neji shuffled his notes, passing the useless information or the overflow of material to me in the process. Many expected me to be the president of my class, considering who I was and the legacy that was brought with my name. Coming from a family whose ancestry extended from the oriental Japan, where Samurais were still abundant, my family's heritage is very much esteemed even in today's period.

Unlike my older brother, I did not trouble myself with a load of paperwork or strive to be the best in school, although it did come naturally. I had no qualms with Neji becoming our class president. He was better off with that title. Instead, becoming vice-president was much more gratifying. I continued to sort the repeatedly handed papers and stashed them in their appropriate folders. The season had become busier and the loss of human communication seemed to hinder me, even though I barely talked.

"—You wanna make a wager Inuzuka!? I bet you I'll make more people scream!"

"Ha! As if! I'm pretty sure you don't have the ability to make someone scream."

"That's not what you're sister said last night!"

A roar of laughter followed Naruto's clever comeback. Kiba, who was scowling and red-faced, trembled uncontrollably. Neji scoffed beside me, muttering under his breath about idiots and their immature statements and behavior.

I couldn't help but feel bothered by his comment. I mean, Naruto was mine and I'm sure I have not been confusing the obvious flirtatious gestures. Then again, Naruto was coquettish by nature. He liked to flatter people. Did that mean I had read all his signals wrong? Did Naruto really fool around with Kiba's sister last night?!

"I wouldn't let it get to you, Uchiha," Neji said blandly, finishing the last stack of papers and organizing the badges our class had to wear for the special event, "Naruto isn't the type to expose his sex life."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I retorted with a growl, glaring at Naruto's back.

Neji smirked, reaching around me to put the rest of the folders away. In that instant, Neji's breath tickled my nape, his cold chest pressing against my hunched back. I stiffened and it seemed that Neji sensed it.

"Don't worry," He said with a roll of his pale eyes, "I'm not into demanding bottoms."

I clenched my fists at his assumption. Just because it was true that didn't mean I liked it to be publicized to my face.

"Sasuke, we should get going or else your brother will have my head!" Naruto yelled flippantly, his artificial smile visible as he suspiciously studied Neji's retreating form. I walked around the Hyuuga, only to be pulled back.

"Don't forget to wear something… scary."

I faintly heard Naruto growl as I was dragged into his chest. His large arm wrapped itself around my waist and forced me to move.

"Damn Hyuuga…"

"It's ok Naruto, it's not like I'm not used to it," I sighed, frowning at Naruto's brooding. His hold seemed to tighten and our bodies were pushed closer than before.

"Remind me to give you a ride."

"Idiot, a bike only has one seat."

"Then you'll ride on my handlebars," He determined, leaving no room for argument.

I hid the small smile in his sweater, his musky scent clouding my senses. Today was definitely going to be the day.

xNaruXSasux

"You've been staring at your hands for thirty minutes straight. Should I be concerned?"

"Naruto kissed these hands…"

Itachi rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically as he approached his baby brother with caution. He quirked a think brow in slight amusement and sat himself on the navy comforter.

"Naruto touches you every day—"

"No! This is different. He kissed them," I swooned dreamily, clutching my hands closer to my chest, "I never want to wash these hands ever again."

"Okay, one, that is disgusting, and two, you are a disgrace to our family."

"I don't care!" I sighed, falling on my bed. Itachi looked around the spacious bedroom and questioned the various trinkets cluttered on his walls and floors.

He never came inside his little brother's room very often, which was why he was surprised to see a sort of shrine-like decoration in the corner of his room.

"Is—Is that a shrine with Naruto's picture?" Itachi asked as he approached the small stand. There was a brush and other things belonging to the blond.

"Is this a piece of his hair?! Sasuke, I understand you're in love with him, but this obsession is getting seriously creepy!"

I brushed him off, shrugging my shoulder in a nonchalant manner and smirked at the ceiling.

"Oh calm down, Aniki, it's not like I stole his underwear…yet."

"To each his own I guess… Just don't let it go to your head, or else I might take some serious precautions."

"I'm not obsessed, I just love him. I mean, he's my first friend—"

"—I thought Neji was your first friend?"

"He's an acquaintance," I concluded, "Anyway; all we've been doing is dance around each other. Today, we had the perfect opportunity and he totally missed it! After months of flirting, one would've thought he would have taken that chance."

"You need a plan," Itachi mumbled, picking up another knickknack and hurriedly placed it back in its spot, "Today seems like you've had an abundant of opportunities. Why don't you use this holiday to your advantage."

I quirked an eyebrow, leaning on my elbows, I waited for the anticipated proposal.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi smirked, crossing his arms across his chest as he bit his lip. A mischievous glint sparkled in his onyx eyes and I felt myself gulp visibly.

"Why don't you come to my room, I have something in my closet that you can use."

xNaruXSasux

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Oh yeah."

xNaruXSasux

(Naruto POV)

"Nice costume, man, where did you get it?"

I looked down at my outfit. The piece of apparel under my blood red pirate coat was a dashing golden metallic brocade pattern accented with antiqued buttons and an adjustable belt in the back. Baggy black polyester Arabian pants hung loosely on my hips, but were strictly held by the orange cotton sash tied around my waist.

The loose pants were tightly confined in knee-high leather boots, the heel of the shoes making me two inches taller. I held the large hat in my hand, finding it to be annoying especially after I took it off. My hair was flattened to my head!

"Hey, as the welcoming 'master' of the Haunted House, I must look presentable. Besides, it attracts the ladies."

"You mean to say it will attract a certain lady," Kiba winked, alluding to a dark beauty by the name of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shut up," I retorted, punching his arm.

Being the first few to arrive, Kiba and I quickly brought up a conversation, but I soon realized Kiba was losing interest in our discussion and found him staring over my shoulder. I turned around, hearing many girls squeal in delight and the deviant calls of the male students.

What I saw left me breathless.

Sasuke was dressed in a Greek tunic. The flimsy white material fanned around milky pale thighs and barely left anything to the imagination. It brushed teasingly just beneath the swell of his pert ass and exposed too much skin for my liking. His shoulders, soft and smooth, and his chest were hugged delicately by the white robes constrained by two pairs of locks of gold. His small feet were dressed in simple brown sandals that zigzagged their way up the curvy limbs just below his knees.

Kiba howled, laughing as he shouted, "Neji said to dress scary, not sexy!"

I saw my male peers agree with that statement, their expressions turning lust filled as they quickly advanced on the aloof Uchiha and I had to dash across the classroom to get to him. Sasuke saw me approach him, my pace slowing down until we were only inches apart.

I skimmed him once more, the view much more enjoyable at a closer look. I quirked a teasing brow at his seductive pout.

"Well, this is certainly… slutty."

Sasuke dropped the flirtatious smirk and glared at me. His small hands grabbing his waist, he adjusted his position which caused the short tunic to swing around and I caught a peek at the perky snowy mounds underneath the costume.

"Hey, eyes up here," Sasuke said, snapping his fingers.

"Sorry," I quickly stammered an apology, blushing furiously, "What were you saying?"

Sasuke chuckled, the sound foreign to my ears. He stepped closer, until he trailed a long, slender finger down my vest clad chest.

"Do you see something you like…Captain? Or would you prefer if I called you Master?"

I gulped, staring down at my best friend. I could feel the rest of my peers moan and pant, much like myself.

"Uhh…Ahem…I-I think we should go somewhere private."

Sasuke's onyx eyes instantly brightened, eagerly grabbing my hands and pulling me to the door.

"Hey! We open in like ten minutes!" Kiba hollered.

"We won't take long, I promise I'll have our master back in no time," Sasuke purred, which sent an electric shock to my groin.

The dark hallways illuminated with various colors of cool hues, ranging from purple to green. They blinked repeatedly and the sound of cheesy cackling flooded my ears. It didn't take long before I was pushed against the wall and found Sasuke on his knees. I saw the loose white tunic reveal his flat chest, his pert nipples a pair of cherry blossoms against his pallid skin.

He made quick action with my sash, which was tossed unceremoniously on the floor, and my black pants were unbuttoned, falling to the ground, exposing blue and white horizontally striped boxer briefs, with a noticeable bulge forming on one side.

He reached down and slowly peeled the boxer briefs off. As he stood up, my cock popped up and into Sasuke's view for the first time. Sasuke felt a stirring in his cock. My dick was pulsing with every heartbeat, filling with blood and becoming harder, levitating at every throb. Soon it was sticking straight out at Sasuke, its head reflecting dim light and its darker shaft below ridged and anchored by veins and taut skin.

Instinctively, Sasuke straightened up and scooted forward, until his mouth was inches away from my cock. He smelled my scent, the musky aroma driving him over the edge. He opened his mouth and, with every effort he had, he placed his lips around my cockhead and began plunging down.

"Ahhhh fuuck," I said, as Sasuke's lips now covered half of my staff, "That's it baby, oh fuck yeah!"

"Mmmmm," He answered, forcing his lips even lower. I could feel my cockhead now against the back of his throat, and I was a little more than halfway down on it. He began massaging my balls with his right hand, and reached up with his left and grabbed my cock at its base, and pulled toward his mouth. He was trying to inch more of that delicious cock into his mouth. The cockhead slowly began to move down Sasuke's throat.

"Ahhhnn, yeah, a little more!"

Sasuke couldn't breathe any longer but he managed to get an inch or so into his throat for about 20 seconds before he had to pull up, gasping for air. I was looking at the ceiling, with my mouth open, breathing heavily. I put my hand on the back of his head and guided his mouth back to my sloppy wet cock, which was now pointing up at nearly a 45 degree angle.

Sasuke went to work on that cock. Sucking, jacking, stroking, pulling, deep throating, rubbing and licking the balls, and making sure to spend time tonguing the head and hole very rapidly. I was moaning and jerking my hips back and forth. From his limited experience, Sasuke thought maybe I would come soon.

As if reading his mind, I bellowed, "Fuck baby, you love this dick don't you?"

"Mmph," Sasuke said as he slobbered on the rod in his mouth.

"You want to be my little dick sucker on demand don't you," I snarled.

"Mmmhmmm," nothing less would satisfy him.

"Ah shit, now you're gonna have to eat this cum," I trailed off as I focused on my impending orgasm.

Sasuke quickened his pace on the head of my cock. With his right hand, he pulled on my shaft while his left hand cupped my nuts. With a grunt and a hip stab that drove my cock into Sasuke's throat, I let go of my load.

Sasuke's mouth was instantly salty and hot, and his nose was filled with the strong and sharp smell of my spunk. He was unprepared for this moment even though he had craved it for so long. Sasuke froze briefly. Then he remembered he had two options: spit or swallow. He decided to swallow. The saltiness and the aroma intensified deeply, and for a moment he wanted to gag and spit. The savory and acrid essence was overpowering. But my cock kept pumping into his mouth, as did my seed. Sasuke could feel my cock twitching in his mouth, and the head was swelling as it paid out its slippery load.

I withdrew my swollen, spit- and cum-shined cock from Sasuke's mouth. The young Uchiha was stunned to find that, although the initial explosion of taste had been a bit overwhelming, he now experienced a pleasant aftertaste of my semen that was almost sweet and very earthy; like he had sampled a strong exotic drink in some faraway land. Sasuke swished his tongue around his mouth to make sure he had collected all of the semen he could, a lot of residue remained on his tongue and lips, and swallowed the last little bit.

Sasuke was content to sit still and wait for me to make the next move. I reached down and unbuckled the golden latches and loosened the thin rope holding his tunic, letting them drop to the floor.

"Mmmmmm," He managed, indicating his pleasure.

I didn't waste much time with Sasuke's average cock. My hand slowly wandered around and parted Sasuke's ass cheeks, with my middle finger hungrily searching for his hole. I found it, and began rubbing and pressing. The raven-haired man got suddenly nervous. I placed gentle kisses on his shoulders and turned him around so that he was directly in front of me, but facing away.

Sasuke instinctively bent over slightly to allow me to see his asshole. I resumed my fingering, this time with more intensity. He leaned one arm on the wall, as he arched slightly to meet my finger pressure. My finger entered Sasuke as his sphincter relaxed. Sasuke felt the rough skin enter him, and he held his breath. It hurt a little, and it was fairly uncomfortable.

He wondered if he would be able to go through with this. He reached back to find my cock. He felt it pointing out stiffly, and stroking it affectionately. After I deemed Sasuke's hole thoroughly stretched, I proceeded to coat my cock with the only lubrication available, my spit.

"Mmm, do me hard Naru…"

I groaned, pressing the tip of my dick in his welcoming orifice. The first ring of muscle was difficult to get through, but was soon swallowed in one go. I pounded my cock in and out at full length, and Sasuke arched and pumped his ass into his master's cock as hard as he could, yearning to accept the dominant cock as deeply as possible into his body.

"Nnn… Ahhhn… N-Naruto!"

"S-Sasuke, so damn tight, agh!"

"Fuck me harder!"

I grabbed a fistful of black hair and yanked his head backwards. I was rewarded with loud cries of passion and louder moaning.

"You like that don't you? My demanding uke…"

"Oh yes! Ahh!"

At this pace, and with the tightness of Sasuke's ass, I didn't last long. With a few huge final thrusts and a death grip on Sasuke's hips and ass, I unleashed my load into Sasuke, who could feel the huge cock pulsing and jerking inside of him.

I stayed inside of Sasuke for a few minutes while we both recovered. When I pulled out, my watery spunk ran down the Uchiha's legs and onto the marble floor. It felt hot and slippery as Sasuke reached back to spread it on his ass cheeks to show me how much he appreciated my load.

Sasuke was in bliss. I stepped forward and Sasuke, sweetly and lightly, took my soft cock into his mouth, sucking and cleaning the sperm from my shaft. I let out a sigh and jerked a little when he licked my sensitive head. The Uchiha licked and sucked, and with one last sucking slurp, he let my limp cock fall from his lips, and looked up at me.

"Mm, we should have done this a long time ago," I panted, running my rough fingers through his sweaty raven locks.

Sasuke laughed breathily, his pale chest heaving.

"You still haven't done the most important thing, dobe," He whispered, trailing gracefully up my body until our faces were inches apart. His arms surrounded my neck, our noses brushed against each other as he teased my lips. I felt myself move closer, Sasuke's red wet lips enticing me further as he ran his own finger through my tousled blond hair. Our breaths intermingled with each other. The loud thudding of my heart beat quickened as I sensed him move closer.

All these years together and the abrupt change of feelings in the last few months finally sunk in. This person in my arms, obstinate and fierce, suddenly felt fragile. As if any moment now he could disappear.

"Naruto..."

A sense of Deja vu filled me and I realized this happened before. Only this time, I will finish what I started.

"Sasuke, tell me."

Sasuke mewled softly, grinding his hips against my own. His trembling body shook against my own. The crease of worry between his brows and the gasps of air caused me to aid him. Grabbing his flushed cheeks, I skimmed my lips against his, closing my blue eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Tell me," I urged.

"Naruto, kiss me, please."

I lowered my thin lips onto Sasuke's plump ones. The same electric shock ran through my body just like when we began our love making. My fingers tangled in his spiky dark locks as my lips moved against his. I stared through half lidded eyes as I kissed him, willing the image of Sasuke's tinted pink cheeks and pure adoration into my mind. I tugged at his bottom lip which seemed to break him out of his trance. He fisted my hair and closed his jet black eyes.

I delighted in his response, his mouth parted in a silent gasp. I licked my lips as I caressed his sides. He moaned my name, his heavy panting grazing my skin as our lips connected over and over again. I began to explore his moist cavern, tasting the sweet mouth. The raven-haired teen pulled on my hair, mewling and moaning into the heated kiss. Our lips created a smacking sound as we pulled apart for air.

"Took you long enough," He breathed, his finger still tangled in my hair.

"Mm…"

"Hey! The Haunted House opens in like two minutes! What were you doing—Oh my god!"

"Kiba! Go away!"

"My virgin eyes!"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_And remember, I will conduct another contest and this time it is for Thanksgiving! The person who is the **tenth** person to **favorite/review** will have the chance to have the same opportunity to pick the **pairing and the plot**!_


End file.
